


Questions To Be Answered

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Vance asks Gibbs a question.





	Questions To Be Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"You wanted to see me, Leon?" 

"Sit down, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs did so and waited. 

Vance looked down at a file, moved it an inch or two, picked up a piece of paper and put it back down again. 

Finally he looked up and spoke to Gibbs. "A rumor has reached my ears." Gibbs continued to wait. "It concerns you. Apparently you are sleeping with a member of your team. With a male member of your team. With Agent DiNozzo."

Still Gibbs said nothing.

"Well? Is this rumor true?"

Finally Gibbs spoke. "DiNozzo's a good agent, despite the fact he plays the fool most of the time. I like him, just as I like the rest of my team. But I sure as hell wouldn't sleep with him."

Vance nodded. "So you are denying the rumor?"

"I am _not_ sleeping with Agent DiNozzo, Leon."

"Good. Well, that will be all."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So what did you say?"

"Told him I wasn't sleeping with DiNozzo."

Ducky chuckled softly. "Very clever, my dear. An honest answer if not an entirely complete one."

Jethro smiled. "Yep. Now let's stop talking. Come here." And with those words he gathered Ducky into his arms and kissed him.


End file.
